


Inevitable

by flugantamuso



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawly has a little difficulty staying alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

The first time he was discorporated downstairs grumbled. Bodies were difficult to come by, even for a demon. But it kept happening. Downstairs became upset. Crawly tried to explain. It wasn't his fault that the angel kept discorporating him, he was a small and usually non-poisonous, and the angel was large.

His next body was that of an anaconda.

'Go,' they said, 'take care of the angel once and for all.'

Unfortunately the angel was in the Gobi Desert.

Discorporation was becoming distressingly inevitable, thought Crawly irritably as his reptilian body writhed on the hot sand. The angel hadn't even had to be present for it this time. Crawly was rather grateful for that actually.

There had to be a way to make his stay here, (on earth, not the Gobi Desert) permanent. Crawly liked the earth too much to give it up now. He liked the small, petty humans, the satisfying feeling he got when he had led one of them astray, and the friendly sun, warming a rock. Of course, a certain angel would take advantage of his rock-warmed moments to crush his skull.

Crawly narrowed his eyes. The angel had become far too enthusiastic since the humans were driven from the garden, something about losing a sword, not that Crawly deigned to listen to the angel, certainly not when it was about to kill him., er, discorporate him. Perhaps he had been spending too much time tempting humans.

Size didn't seem to make a difference, he thought, his large body giving one last wheeze. Perhaps form would.

This time they landed him in Corinth. He flopped to the ground, unfamiliar limbs flailing.

"Oh dear, do you need some help?" Arms were tugging at him, he turned his head.

"C--Crawly?"

He met the angel's incredulous eyes and hissed happily.


End file.
